Crossover chronicles part 1:The battle of Gielinor
by questofdark
Summary: one day Naruto gets a mission. He must join forces with a young boy called questofdark. The both of them have to destroy the god Zamorak who joined forces with the Akatsuki... Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1: introduction

**This is my first story so this will probaly suck :( But I hope you will enjoy it****!**

**Here is the story**

**Konoha**

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha. Ninjas were training at the training fields while some of the higher ranked ninjas were assembling for a meeting with the Hokage. It was just like any other day.

Naruto was walking trough the street when suddenly an anbu appeared right before his face. ''Naruto the Hokage wants to speak with you. It has something to do with the Akatsuki.''

''Alright I will come.'' The anbu leaved. ''I wonder what the Akatsuki is planning.'' Naruto tought while he was rushing to the office of the Hokage. When Naruto reached the door he decided to go in. ''Ah... Naruto just in time!'' said Tsunade ''I want you to go on a special mission on your own. It's a S ranked mission.''

''Wait you're sending me on a S ranked mission?''

''Yes''

''On my own?''

''Yes''

''Are you sure it isn't a joke?''

''Just believe me. You're going on that mission!''

''Alright! Tell me what I need to do!''

''We haven't got any information yet but you need to go to the open space in the Forest. There you will get further orders. You can leave now.'' Naruto leaved trough the open door wondering what the mission could be.

As soon as Naruto leaved a member of the anbu appeared. ''Lady Tsunade. There are troubles at the border! The Akatsuki has attacked several villages. It seems they are working with others. We still don't know who they are.'' The anbu reported. ''Damn! It seems like one of our nightmares just became true.''...

**Gielinor **

A young boy was walking trough one of the many streets of Varrock. He was seeking for someone who could help him to take revenge on the murderers of his family and friends. His name was questofdark but his friends called him Lucky. And actually he had much luck. His friends and family died when he wasn't home. He was on a quest to slay a dragon. He knew who killed them and he knew they were powerful. It was the god Zamorak and his minions. He also knew that they joined with a criminal organization from the hidden part of the world. It was the Akatsuki. He made a arrangement with one of the ninjas from the hidden part of the world. He knew that together they could destroy the evil powers from both parts of the world. While he was running to the meeting point he thought of ways to accomplish that.

**This was the first chapter. I know it's really short but it's just a start. Don't forget to review :-)**

**I do not own any of this except for questofdark**


	2. Chapter 2: questofdark's story part 1

**This is the second chapter of the story. This one will be longer than the last one. I hope you will enjoy it! (a/n: I do not own any of this except for questofdark.)**

Naruto hurried to the meeting point. He was excited about his mission. ''I wonder what the mission will be. It must be something special since it involves the Akatsuki.'' Naruto thought. When he thought of the Akatsuki he started to hurry even more. A single word popped up in his mind. ''Sasuke...'' (a/n: This story takes place after Sasuke joined the Akatsuki) After a few hours Naruto arrived at the meeting point in the forest. The trees around looked beautiful. A few leaves fell from a tree and slowly fell to the ground. There wasn't a single noise in the open space. Naruto looked around and saw a boy sitting on a big stone. ''Who are you?'' Naruto asked. ''First tell me who you are.'' the boy replied. ''I'm a ninja. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! One day I will become Hokage!''

''Wait you're a ninja?'' the boy said with a voice that said: "even if you say yes I won't believe you"

''Yes, I am.''

''Well then let me introduce myself then. I'm questofdark. But my friends called me Lucky.'' said the boy. ''What do you mean by _called_?''

''My friends died when the evil god Zamorak attacked our village.''

''Who the hell is Zamowak''

''It's _Zamorak_ not Zamowak. And he is one of the many gods of Gielinor. (a/n: I count Bandos and the others as gods too.) ''Damn you granny Tsunade. You've sent me to an idiot.'' Naruto thought.

''Is there something wrong?'' questofdark asked. ''No, there's nothing wrong.'' Naruto lied.

''Well then let me tell you a story about the enemies of Gielinor.''

**Lucky's story**

"The stranger had watched the campaign from its first footfall into the lands east of the river, always from afar. His lidless eyes were affixed to the six commanders, resplendent in their armour, their weapons poised to attack as yet unmet foes. Behind each commander, a phalanx of war-hardened soldiers, their metallic armour glinting even in the pale light of these dead lands – brilliant fingers of light inching towards the heart of Hallowvale.

The six were brothers, hailing from one of the smaller townships of Misthalin – they had shown a glimmer of prowess in combat even back then, though their chores as farmers chewed up much of their time. If they had been born in another age, their lives would have been filled with thankless obscurity, but in this age of the God Wars, there were many opportunities for such men to earn renown.

Their thirst for fame is what led the stranger to them, for although their skills were unmatched in their township, they desired to be the best of all men, and the stranger had promised them this, for he knew power and could grant it. His long years had taken him to many distant lands where he had collected much arcane knowledge and many artefacts of value and strength, and it was those very weapons and armours he had given them, that they now wielded, which granted them their desire. If they had not been blinded by such desires, had heard the deviousness in the stranger's voice, or could have seen the calculating eyes hidden deep within the dark recesses of his cowl, then they may have taken a different path.

The campaign moved with great speed, deeper and deeper into the darkness; for a year, many battles were fought like the one the stranger now watched below. The phalanxes engaged the rank and file, spurred on by the brothers' fearlessness and courage, while the brothers themselves squared up to the enemy champions. Ahrim, the eldest brother, crumbled his foes with powerful magics, and sapped their strength and their will to fight. Dharok and Guthan, the next eldest, did not need their foes to be weakened to decimate them – great axe cleaving limbs from bodies, spear skewering organs.

The brothers were strongest when united, fighting side-by-side or back-to-back. Should any enemy manage to survive long enough, and have the chance to strike a blow, Karil would fire a swathe of bolts to pepper their chest as they took their swing, throwing them back. This battle was the campaign's most unrelenting and bloody – the brothers' confidence and skill had grown over the years as the power they wielded made them feel invincible, made them living heroes to their followers. The straggling enemy survivors were routed, but even they were cut down – try as they might to flee, Torag pounded them into the dirt, and their prayers rang hollow as Verac flayed the skin from their bones. Another victory.

A thin smile slowly curled upon the stranger's mouth, snagged teeth protruding, and he thought, _Truly, they are worthy - now is the time_, before he slowly and deliberately turned heel and made his way down from his cliff top perch to the battlefield remnants below, and the camp the brothers' army was now constructing.

Dusk had settled by the time he arrived at the camp; there was much song and laughter, rejoicing of the day's battle and stories of valour. Various beasts were slowly roasting on spits over open fires, the crackling lost among the din of celebration, sparks dancing in the cool half-light. He picked his path through the piles of litter of the camp but his path was always directly towards the brothers. As more became aware of his presence a silence enshrouded the camp, as if the stranger himself were holding their mouths shut.

To the surrounding army it looked no more than the robed stranger staring into each of the brothers' eyes, but to the brothers it was the realisation of their fate. They froze, in unison, as if caught in the path of a crushing wall of water, finally understanding the cost of the deal they had struck with the stranger. Misthalin now felt so very far away; a different land, a different time. The brothers, once united by blood, and by bloodshed, and by the pact they had taken together, now stood alone. Their power had separated them from other mortal men, now it had separated them from each other.

The silent stranger's message could be heard only in the brothers' minds – a raspy, conspiratorial whisper: _The time has come, my warriors. The gifts I bestowed upon you have served you well, and you, in turn, have served your god. Now, it is time to begin your servitude to me...to my god. You shall stand ever vigilant for His return, and then you will be champions in His glorious army - we shall have victory against the usurper. But first, you must die..._

The brothers flinched back, hands tightening on weapons, but the stranger did not attack. After this briefest of moments to the onlooking soldiers – a lifetime to the brothers – the stranger turned and strode to the edge of the camp, back through the charred remains of the defeated and the victorious dead. The brothers just stood and watched, in shock, as the odd figure disappeared from the camp, delving into the shadows at its edge, but the silence remained and with it now a palpable tension, the air thick with doubt and unease. The stranger returned once again to his perch above the battlefield and watched as the last of the light fell from the sky and as the campfires burnt themselves out.

The rays of morning slowly crept around the camp, like a beast stalking its prey, stirring the army to wake. It went some way to renewing the soldiers' hope, but the brothers themselves remained silent, as if they had absorbed all the doubt and despair their followers carried the previous night. Camp was broken and the retinue continued its journey further still towards the heart of these dark lands. Despite the meeting with the stranger, the brothers still had their purpose, and even though they now knew its full extent, they continued bravely on, resigned.

Yet more battles followed that fated night, the enemy growing in number and strength, the stranger now clearly visible in his observation of them, no longer concealing his presence. The brothers continued to fight, as heroes among men, yet they slowed, they erred. Ahrim's spells would miss, Dharok's strength declined and Guthan weakened by the day. Karil no longer managed to stay the blows of his targets, his brothers receiving wounds before he could fill their enemies with bolts. Torag slowed, and Verac seemed to instil less fear in his opponents. They bruised and bled, requiring tending from their medics after each skirmish.

Now, at the heart of this accursed land, as the sun fell low in the sky, the stranger watched again as they pitched their final camp, watched as they rested...and watched as the marshalled forces of their enemy crashed upon the camp – demons, wolves and hounds, undead creatures and other such horrors. The brothers fought bravely one last time, rallying their troops to them, fending off the dread beasts' raid. Many men fell around them, yet, despite their losses, together they managed to set the enemy to retreat, striking a heavy blow in return.

At first light the camp was refortified, but the brothers fell around their campfire. All morn and eve, they were tended upon once more, but this time they did not recover. Muttering feverishly, their wounds did not close and their breathing weakened. Even in the act of dying they fought against the darkness, clinging to all the life they could, but much as the sun above giving way to night, so too was their fate inevitable. As the last rays of light failed, so too did the brothers and the campaign with them. Sorrow and despair now afflicted the camp. The remaining officers came to the realisation that without their leaders they were lost and must now turn back if there were to be any hope of survival, but as a reflection of the brothers' bravery, they vowed to honour their martyred heroes as a final act before retreating.

For six days, the survivors dug up the earth and built crypts for the brothers; for six nights, their enemies surrounded the camp, chiding and braying, mocking the loss of their leaders, breaking their spirit but not attacking. The stranger took no joy from this – he had no love for either side – his involvement complete. On the last day, he watched the crypts being covered and the burial mounds completed, and the remnants of the brothers' army turn their back on the dark to begin their long journey home. As they passed from view he turned, again walking deliberately and slowly towards the brothers, now dead and interred in their barrows.

Arms outstretched atop the central mound, the stranger chanted in some foul, ancient language, casting his old magic. A vulgar purple light formed in front of him, fell to the earth, and bled into each of the barrows."(a/n: I do not own this story it is copied from RuneScape.) The names in this story are wrong. In fact the names must be **Timu, Vladimir, Madara, Hidan, Zamora and Saradomi**...

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: questofdark's story part 2

**The first paragraph is a little flashback from where the previous chapter ended. Oh... Also I don't own any of this except for questofdark. I hope you enjoy it!**

''For six days, the survivors dug up the earth and built crypts for the brothers; for six nights, their enemies surrounded the camp, chiding and braying, mocking the loss of their leaders, breaking their spirit but not attacking. The stranger took no joy from this – he had no love for either side – his involvement complete. On the last day, he watched the crypts being covered and the burial mounds completed, and the remnants of the brothers' army turn their back on the dark to begin their long journey home. As they passed from view he turned, again walking deliberately and slowly towards the brothers, now dead and interred in their barrows.

Arms outstretched atop the central mound, the stranger chanted in some foul, ancient language, casting his old magic. A vulgar purple light formed in front of him, fell to the earth, and bled into each of the names in this story are wrong. In fact the names must be **Timu, Vladimir, Madara, Hidan, Zamora and Saradomi''**

''Wait... did you say _Madara and Hidan_?'' Naruto asked. ''Yes, what's wrong with that?'' replied Lucky.

''Madara and Hidan are members of the Akatsuki!''

''But they died! How is this even possible?''

''Well, I know Hidan is immortal but how Madara survived it is a mystery to me.''

''Well my story isn't finished yet so maybe there is some kind of clue in it?''

''It is possible. Please tell the rest of the story.''

**Lucky's story part 2**

''After the light touched the graves of the six brothers the stranger leaved the place. He went to the Wilderness to pray to his god. It was lord Jashin. He prayed for the revival of his son Zamora. No answer came and days past. He stayed at the altar for thirty days and thirty nights. Still no answer came. The stranger was tired and left to his home on a high mountain hidden in the world. An answer never came. Nobody know if Lord Jashin fulfilled the request or not. He may have revived the others and left only his son dead. The name of the stranger was Zamorak. After that incident he went on the evil path and became the god he is nowadays. Some believe that his good part is still at the temple praying for the revival of his son.'' Finished Lucky his story.

''If it's true that everyone is revived except for the son of Zamorak then that would explain why Madara is alive.'' stated Naruto.

''It could be true but then we need to find the altar where the good spirit of Zamorak!''

''But that is probably in my part of the world. If you cross the border you will probably be teleported to the tutorial.''

''Tutorial?''

''Yes, everyone in our part of the world will be trained to survive in the wild, the make weapons and to cook.''

''That isn't a problem.''

''And we also don't know by which altar the spirit is. The only thing we know is that it lies in the wilderness.''

''Don't worry we will just go. I don't care about some weird tutorial or something like that. If I want to become the Hokage I can't be stopped by simple things like that!''

Lucky nodded ''If you say so''

''By the way you still haven't told me my mission.''

''You're mission is to help me take revenge!'' By the word revenge something broke in Naruto.

''Lucky revenge is something very bad it will tear you apart after a period. It will _kill _you from the inside. It will slowly take over you're brain and mind. And finally you will even kill you're friends in order to get you're revenge.'' Naruto spoke with anger in his voice. ''This boy. He reminds me of Sasuke...'' Naruto thought. ''Shut up! You will never understand what I feel! You don't know how it is to lose everything you had! You will never understand me!'' Lucky shouted out.

''When I was young I didn't even had anything to lose! Everybody hated me because I have some kind of stupid demon fox inside me! But then I got friends and one of them wanted to take revenge so badly that he almost killed me. He said I was his best friend but that he would kill everyone who came in his way for his revenge. I tried to stop him from leaving but he almost killed me! But now I have friends and yes I don't know how it feels to lose everything but I know it is bad to take revenge!'' Shouted Naruto out. There was a silence.

''I get it.'' said Lucky after a long time. ''I won't try to get revenge but to destroy the evil god and his minions.'' Naruto nodded ''That's better.''

''Can we go now?'' said the boy. ''Yes, let's leave to you're part of the world.'' Naruto answered. The both of them leaved on the way to Gielinor...

**Somewhere in Gielinor**

''Lord Zamorak are you ready to get our dead members back?'' said a man with a orange mask that only showed one eye.

''Yes, I am. I trained long in order to gain the power to bring the dead back to life.'' said a man with red robes with a long pointy staff

''Good can you start the ritual?'' said another man with a face that looked a little like a fish. The man with the red robes took out a scroll with a few character written on it in some kind of weird language. ''Do you have the body's?'' asked the man. ''I believe Zetsu has the bodies.'' said an orange haired man. At the moment he said that another person came into the room. The person had a body that was split into a black and white part. Around his head where two venus flytrap like extensions. The white part of his body had a mouth and a nose. They black part only had an eye. ''I heard you needed the bodies?''

''Yes that is right. Do you have them?'' The man with the two colored body shoved his cloak a little and showed three bodies.

''You just have three? We need four of them in order to get them all!'' Said a man with black hair with a blue tint. His eyes showed a sharingan with three intersecting ellipses.

''I'm sorry for that but more Saradomin priest were impossible to get at the moment.'' said the man with the two colored body.

''Then we will revive just three of them and the fourth one later.'' said the man with the red robes.

''Well then let's start.'' Said a woman with blue hair with a flower in it.

** I hoped you enjoyed reading it :) Next time: The tutorial part 1**

**Read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4: The tutorial

**Nothing to say except that I don't own anything of this except for the plot and questodark**

**Chapter 4: The tutorial part 1**

**The border of Gielinor and the fire country**

''We're almost at my part of the world.'' stated Lucky

''Finally! how long have we traveled?'' asked Naruto

''About a week. Why?''

''Nothing much but I was just wondering since when the Akatsuki joined forces with Zamorak. Since we're already a week on our way it has to be longer than that.''

''That's true but maybe they we're already teamed up with each other before the Akatsuki was made.''

''That's also a possibility.'' After that the both of them didn't say anything until they reached a place with some signs. ''We're at the border right now.'' Lucky said.

''So?'' Naruto said.

''Well there is a possibility that if you cross the border you will be teleported to the tutorial.''

''One way to find out!'' Naruto stepped across the border. ''Nothing is happening.'' He said. Suddenly there were a few purple puffs of smoke. The started to circle around Naruto. He felt his body disappear. ''What's happening!'' He yelled.

''You're being teleported. There's nothing to worry about. You probably have to do the tutorial.''

And then Naruto was gone.

Naruto awoke. He was in a room lit by a few candles hanging on the wall. In the room were a few sacks. In front of Naruto stood a man and a boy. The man was dressed in some kind of white armor with an orange shield with scratches on it. The boy had some kind of bronze armor. Naruto walked up to the man to ask where he was but before he could ask his question the man said:''Look out there's a dragon coming!'' Naruto wanted to ask something but he was interrupted by an unnatural scream of a dragon. The dragon spitted fire and the fire burned the boy totally. The only things left was his armor. ''Can I help you?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes, My squire is killed and a goblin is searching my bag for shiny objects. Can you kill the goblin for me? If you need it you can take the armor of my squire.'' Naruto looked behind him and saw a very ugly green creature searching a bag. ''What the hell is that for a thing?'' Naruto asked.

''Did you never saw a goblin?''

''So that's a goblin?''

''Yes, it is and now if you don't mind KILL it before it is gone!''

''Alright.'' Naruto turned around. ''Shadow Clone Jutsu!'' Nothing happened.

''What are you trying. Just take the armor and kill it!'' The man said.

''I was trying to use a jutsu.''

''What is a jutsu?''

''Never mind.''

''Then I just have to take the armor to take him out.'' Naruto thought. He picked up the armor and he putted it on. He walked straight to the goblin and slashed the sword at him. He missed and the goblin turned around his small knife in his hand ready to stab Naruto. Naruto slashed the sword a few more times and finally he hit the arm of the goblin. The goblin fell to the ground and disappeared. ''Good job. Now come here I made a plan how we can defeat the dragon. I need you're help with it.'' Said the man '' By the way my name is Sir Vant. One of the many noble white knights of falador.''

''My name is Naruto. I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village.''

''Never heard of it. But now my plan. The dragon has one place where he eats and sleeps. That place is hold by two wooden pillars. We're going to lure him there and then we let the roof collapse so that the dragon will be buried under the roof. I need you to lure the dragon. I believe I have some meat with sleeping potion in my bag. First get that.''

''Okay.'' Naruto walked to the bag of the man and sought for the meat. A few seconds later Naruto found the meat. ''I got it.''

''Good job. Now climb over the wall next to me and put it in his food can. I will draw his attention so that you can pass.'' The man said when he started to wave his sword in the direction of the dragon. Naruto walked to the wall with the meat in his hands. ''Vant I can't climb the wall with the meat in my hands.''

''Here take this bag.'' Sir Vant threw a bag to Naruto. Naruto caught it and putted the meat in the bag. He tried again but he still couldn't climb over the wall. He looked around and saw a plank lying on a crate. He picked it up and made a ramp so that he could climb the wall. After he climbed it he looked around. He saw footprints of the dragon on the floor. There wasn't much different compared with the other room. Behind him was still the dragon and Sir Vant. The rest of the way he was running. Then he finally found the food can. He lied the meat in it and heard Sir Vant yell: ''Naruto hide yourself the dragon is coming!'' Naruto hid himself in a open space in the wall. He felt the earth rumble while he was hiding. Then the dragon came in his vision. It seemed like the dragon didn't see Naruto because he passed by without looking at him. The dragon ate some meat and fell asleep. Naruto heard a voice. ''You can stop hiding the dragon has fallen asleep.'' Naruto appeared again. ''Well then now the next part of my plan. Could you take my supplies from my bag?''

''Okay.'' Naruto turned his bag inside out and there were falling a few items out: two tinderboxes, a piece of cloth, two fuses and an oil can. ''Good. Can you rip the cloth in two pieces for me?''

Naruto did what was asked. ''And now soak it in oil and add fuses to each piece. Then wrap it around each pillar.'' Naruto soaked the two piece in the oil and added fuses to each piece. He walked to the first pillar and wrapped the oily rag around it. Then he walked towards the other pillar and also wrapped an oily rag around it. ''Now can you hand over the tinderbox?'' Sir Vant asked. Naruto gave him a tinderbox. ''Now light one of the fuses. I will do the other one. And then run away because if you don't run you will also be buried!''

''Okay I will think of it.'' Naruto walked towards one of the pillars and lit it. Sir Vant did the same and both the pillars were lit. Naruto ran away and then the ceiling collapsed.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**

**Next time: The tutorial part 2 and a big surprise.**

**Naruto looked around. ''Where am I?'' He said. **

**''You're in the beautiful city Lumbridge!'' said a voice from behind**


End file.
